


Mint

by ilikeyoursocks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phan teenage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyoursocks/pseuds/ilikeyoursocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan Teenage au </p><p>"With Dan’s face so close to his own Phil couldn’t help but imagine kissing him. He wanted to kiss him gently on the beach under the starts like in the movie. Dan’s breath would taste of mint and Phil couldn’t imagine anything more perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the first fanfic i've written in years so it it might not be the best thing ever, also thanks for reading!! ;)
> 
> Also i read this while listening to Cliffs Edge by Hayley Kiyoko on repeat

There wasn’t a day Phil went without seeing Daniel Howell. Even outside of school, where his loud voice wasn’t ringing above the noise of a crowded hallway.

He saw him on the quieter days. Phil would sit beside him on the beach while he doodled in his note book and Dan would tell him stories about his day. He spoke about the latest arguments his parents had even though he knew that Phil would have heard as much as him anyway as we were neighbors. But Phil wouldn’t tell Dan that.

In the small town they lived in it was no secret that Dan dad was a raging alcohol who took his anger out on his wife.

“Do you want to stay at mine tonight?” Phil would ask.

This was their routine; school, pretending to do homework on the beach then Dan would sleep over.

“Okay” Dan nodded, chewing his lip

“Come on then, its getting dark”

The days were always more difficult in the winter. Bring on the summer where Phil’s parents wouldn’t question why all he wanted to do was sit on the beach with my best friend.

“But I am darkness!” Dan said dramatically but he couldn’t hide the smile growing on his face.

“Alright Darth Vader” Phil smirked, thankful that Dan had managed to lighten the mood.

“That doesn’t even make any sense”

“Come on, home time” Phil chuckled, playfully punching Dan in the shoulder.

 

“Why would you have wheels for feet? How would you get up stairs?”

Phil rolled his eyes as he unlocked the front door to his house

“Imagine not having to walk though! You could glide everywhere, how cool would that be?”

“More unpractical than cool to be honest” Dan smirked

“You’re unpractical” Phil yelled in retaliation as he couldn’t think of a better come back, it wasn’t fair that Dan always won these debates they had.  

Dan just snorted and went to put his shoes in his usual place. It was little things like that, Dan’s little habits that made Phil want to give him the biggest cuddle and scream about all the amazing things that he did.

The way he taped on the desk when he was thinking, which was also annoying as hell; how his eyes crinkled when he was trying not to laugh and the crater sized dimples that he got when he was properly laughing which ironically formed a sad face with the freckles on his face.

 “Anyway” Phil said shaking himself out of his thoughts

“My parents are out so we can just order pizza if you want”

“You know I’m always a slut for pizza” Dan winked making Phil gulp.

What was wrong with him today? Was Dan just being cuter than usual or did Phil need to seek professional help because these thoughts were getting out of control.  

 

After spending 10 minutes bickering about which film to watch and ordering their pizza, the pair were finally sat on the sofa watching the beginning of The Imitation Game.

Phil wasn’t really paying attention though; he was too distracted by trying to stop himself from staring too intently at the way the light was hitting Dan’s face. It simply wasn’t fair how much adorableness was crammed into one person.

As benedict was rambling about some statistics, or code, or whatever it was, Phil couldn’t remember- Dan’s head dropped onto Phil’s shoulder.

It wasn’t as if the two hadn’t been close before, they had slept in the same bed and had leaned against each other while having deep conversations on their spot in the beach. But for some reason today it felt different for Phil.

Almost on instinct he laid his head on top of Dan’s. Dan let out a sleepy sigh making Phil feel more comfortable.

It felt natural, as if this was how they were always meant to be.

But I guess that’s natural right? Dan and Phil were best friends and had been for years, they were completely open with each other. So surely it makes sense that they were soothed in each others presence because that was all that was happening.

Phil tried to convince himself that his only feelings towards the beautiful boy next to him was platonic. Even though he had been repressing his feelings about the other for the best part of three years.

Since they were seated next to each other in history class with Miss Edam, the teacher with the slight hint of a moustache.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop his insides from feeling like jelly. And with Dan so close to him it felt like that jelly had been knocked on the floor and was now a pile of sticky mush on the floor.

“You’re comfy” Phil said without thinking, his heart rate immediately picking up with worry as if Dan would somehow be able to tell what Phil was feeling.

Dan didn’t reply, he just snuggled in further and wrapped one leg around Phil’s.   

“Your heart is beating really fast” Dan noticed.

Phil hummed in reply and tried to calm down by convincing himself that he doesn’t have feelings for Dan and it doesn’t matter anyway because there’s no way that Dan would feel the same way.

“Do you think aliens exist?” Dan said randomly, and Phil was thankful for the distraction.

“Obviously, we’ve had this conversation about 50 billion times before”

“I know, I just like talking to you” Dan said looking up at Phil, and he could swear that he saw a hint of a blush.

With Dan’s face so close to his own Phil couldn’t help but imagine kissing him. He wanted to kiss him gently on the beach under the starts like in the movie. Dan’s breath would taste of mint and Phil couldn’t imagine anything more perfect.

“What’re you thinking about?” Dan frowned slightly and leaned up slightly

“Um” Phil’s brain was too clouded to process what Dan was saying and think of a reply.

“Where’s that pizza? I swear its normally here by now” Phil brushed Dan off and walked towards the kitchen

“Do you want to get a drink while we wait?” Phil asked frantically as he rummaged through his parent’s wine cupboard.

“Wait Phil what’s up?” Dan said putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder

“The only time I’ve seen you drink alcohol was at PJs party last year and we all know how that worked out” Dan said with a light smile.

Phil didn’t remember much about that party, all he knows is that there was some funny red juice and the next thing he knows he’s face first on the floor.

“I know that somethings up, what is it?”

“Nothing” Phil squeaked, his eyes trying to look anywhere except his friend’s beautiful brown eyes.  

“I know that there’s something you’re not telling me, I thought we told each other everything” Dan said looking slightly hurt.

“Dan it’s nothing” Phil tried to brush off even if the hitch in his voice said otherwise. He was never very good at lying.

Dan just raised his eyebrows at me and kept one hand firmly on my shoulder.

“It’s just- Dan you’re so-” Phil cut himself off.

There was no way that Phil could tell Dan what was going on, he would think he was mad. And what if he didn’t want to be his friend or worse, he wouldn’t even want to talk to him.

Phil didn’t think he’d survive without Dan there always by his side.

Without either of them realising, they had both edged towards each other. Phil’s lips were barely a centimeter away from Dan’s nose due to Dan’s smaller frame.

 

Phil’s next memory was his lips pressed firmly against Dan’s. his immediate reaction was to panic and pull away but that was before he realised how soft Dan’s lips were.

And to his surprise Dan was responding with just as much, if not more vigor as Phil was.

There was nothing in Phil’s mind apart from the images of Dan, everything about Dan that he loved rushing through his brain along with all his memories of him. And he was right, Dan’s breath was just as minty as he imagined.

“Phil” Dan sighed against his lips making him smile and press more firmly into the kiss.

“N-No Phil” Dan said now pushing Phil off of him and taking multiple steps back. The look on Dan’s face made Phil’s stomach drop. He looked so confused, his normally warm brown eyes were wide with panic.

“I need to go” he said whipping his mouth and turning away.

“But Dan I- “

“No Phil. I’m going home’ Dan said firmly, his eyes directed towards the floor.

Phil couldn’t stop him, if Dan wanted to leave then he had to let him, even if all he wanted to do was drop to his knees and beg for Dan to forgive him and to make him stay.

Except he didn’t do that, all he could do was follow Dan towards his front door and hold in the tears that threatened to spill from behind his eyes.

But to his surprise when he got the door a man was stood in a blue polo shirt, holding a stack of pizza in his left hand.

Dan didn’t even look up, he just barged past, not even acknowledging the man stood in front of him.  

“Dan please” Phil tried for the last time but Dan didn’t even turn around and with each step away he took, Phil’s heart felt like it was being twisted more and more.

Phil sighed angrily and resisted kicking the door frame.

“Sorry um here’s your pizza?” The man at the door said as if it was a question, obviously knowing that he had appeared at the most awkward moment possible.

“Yeah thanks” Phil said dismissively as he took the pizza as he handed the man the money.

“Keep the change” he said as he turned around and slammed the door as he walked back into his house.

Phil left the pizza and ran up to his room and only then did he finally let the tears fall.

 

 

It has almost been a week since Dan and Phil had spoken to each other which was the longest either had gone without the other in years.

Phil’s parents were growing increasingly worried about him as his smiles became less and less frequent and he only left his room when it was absolutely necessary.

 

It was the eighth day without either of the pair saying anything to each other. They had to got to school and normally Phil would give Dan and lift every morning due to them living next to each other.

But this morning Phil watched as Dan walked out of his house and along the street just as Phil was about to get into his car.

Until he couldn’t handle it anymore, he was fine if they ended up as nothing more than friends but he refused to lose his best friend over this.

“Dan wait!” he called as Dan’s head whipped round, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Please I just want to talk” Phil wheezed as he jogged towards Dan, he really needed to go to the gym or something.  

Dan didn’t say anything, but he didn’t immediately walk away or tell Phil to piss off, so he took that as a good sign.

 “I don’t want you to hate me” Phil began awkwardly, picking at a bit of loose skin of his thumb.

“I couldn’t hate you” Dan mumbled, Phil opened his mouth to speak but Dan cut him off before he had the chance.

“I’m not gay though Phil.” He said angrily, almost to himself.

“Right, right I know” Phil said, picking at his thumb more harshly.

“Hey, don’t do that” Dan said more softly, taking Phil’s hand in his own, inspecting the piece of skin that was starting to bleed.

“It wasn’t a bad kiss though” Dan chuckled looking up at Phil

“Do you regret it?” Phil asked tentatively, taking a small step towards his friend.

Dan shook his head “I don’t regret it”. 

He wrapped one hand around Phil’s neck, fiddling with some stray black hairs with the other. His eyes not leaving Phil’s.  

Phil barely even noticed when Dan’s lips lightly pressed against his. All he could concentrate on was Dan’s firsts curling through Phil’s thick hair and once again the overwhelming taste of mint.

Once Phil came to his senses the kiss became more intense and his tongue brushed against his friend’s lips. He could feel Dan ginning massively against him and for a moment he wished that he could see Dan’s dimple face. That was until Dan let out a happy sigh and he decided that this was much better.

“We’re going to be later for school” Phil said pulling away slightly

“I don’t care” Dan said as he pulled him in again.

 

And Phil couldn’t agree more.

 


End file.
